


Honeymoon

by Lady Angel (dameange)



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-06
Updated: 2010-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-11 13:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dameange/pseuds/Lady%20Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sappy scene described.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honeymoon

It was a strange feeling, tilting his head back to receive kisses, instead of tilting his head down to give them. But it was unavoidable considering Tony was two inches taller and considerably more muscled. Standing in his lover's arms gave him a dwarfing sensation that wasn't entirely unpleasant. Standing on the balcony of a lavish hotel, watching the rain fall, having nothing to do and nowhere to be, he merely laid his head on Tony's strong shoulder, wrapped his arms around Tony's slim waist and was utterly content.

The scents of the salty ocean breeze warred gently with the smell of a cool summer rain. Tony smelled of last night's bourbon, this morning's orange juice, and an entire year's worth of amazingly scorching sex. Tony felt of muscles and warmth and home. It had been a very long time since he'd experience the last two, even longer than that since he'd experience the first. It had been forever since he simply stood in his lover's arms and relaxed and enjoyed.

  
The End


End file.
